superboy one-shots
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: I admit that I love watching youth justice and justice league, and while I do this, there are always new fanfics ideas, but I can not write more than one chapter, so I'll put it all together and put it here. and like all my fanfics, these are also for ADOTION.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything.

I have several fanfics that I started to write with several ideas of what could happen to Superboy, but I can not do more than one chapter, so why not put it together and make a collection of one-shots.

Superboy's situation upset me a little, I honestly believe the young justice makers did not have time to address this, but I picked up several points;

1; He is only three months old, no matter that he has a body of a teenager, all he knows was knowledge deployed, and less than a month after being rescued he is already dating? and no one thought it strange? Does he at least know what he's really feeling? It can be just solitude and it clings to the only person who is constantly at his side.

2; No one takes responsibility for it, no one remembers that he's just a baby.

3; He does not have a name or a responsible, any villain could claim his custody.

4; All they talk about is that he has a lot of anger and how he needs to manage it. Did someone sit with him and explain what he is feeling?

5; Again only two people live with him daily and one of them is an android and the other is an alien who is still learning the habits of the earth, he could be kidnapped and it would take days for someone to realize, until then it could be too late.

6; He's only kryptonian, no one tried to figure out where the other half of the DNA was coming from, and even if they knew, no one told him that little detail, and if it was not for Lex, and another villain, or another league member?

7; If only half of his DNA is From Superman, that makes him his son, Superman can deny as much as he wants, but a child is made up of the DNA of two people, the father and the mother, in the Superboy case, two parents. it is wrong for him to call himself a clone because clone is a copy of the original and he is not in any case a copy of Superman.

8; The word clone, from the Greek κλών (/ klon /, "bud, branch"), is used to designate a set of individuals that have the same genetic characteristic. The individuals of a clone are originated by asexual reproduction. The clone was created in 1904 by the American botanist Herbert J. Webber, according to him, the clone is basically a set of individuals descended from a cell, set of cells, molecules or organisms genetically equal to that of a parent. But if we noticed Lex's explanation, Superman's DNA was filled with Lex's DNA, so Superboy's DNA was no longer the same as his Superman's.

9; But they are alike! Some children look like copies of their parents as children or adolescents, so this argument is not valid. An example is two famous actors in Brazil, João Vitti and his son Rafael Vitti.

10; because Superboy has to be patient and expect Superman to take action, I must remind you who the adult of that relationship is, kids and teens need an adult to teach them the difference between right and wrong, everything Superman I do not think Superboy should have been created, but he's here and as much as Superman wants to stick his head in the sand and deny it, he's not going anywhere.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desmond and Spencer were not the only scientists involved in the Kr project, Erick was also the difference being that Erick clung to the little baby that was forcibly aged. He was the one who sent the Justice League alert, he hoped Superman would help the boy, but three months ago and no change in his attitude toward the child, Erick might just be a scientist, but it did not mean he have contacts in high places.

E: Thank you for coming, Superboy.

SB: Doctor Erick!

K: Do you know him Superboy?

SB: he was the original scientist of the Kr project.

R: he was fired for being very involved the same day the league was notified about Cadmus.

K: What do you want with Superboy?

E: in three months what has the league already done for him? He has neither name nor guardian, nor is he being trained by a mentor.

KF: Hey, we're teaching him.

E: yet he is suffering from monophobia.

KF: What monophobia?

R: Monophobia is also known by other names, such as isolophobia or autophobia. It is characterized by extreme insecurity, anxiety and depression when you have to be left alone, even for a short period of time.

E: facilitate manipulation in a relationship for which you are not prepared.

SB: I do not suffer from monophobia.

E: not? Who lives with you?

K: He lives in the cave with Android and Miss Mars.

E: a robot who does not understand human interaction and a girl who is dating him.

KF: What?

K: I already explained to Miss Mars that Superboy is not prepared for this kind of relationship.

R: It is essentially a baby in the body of an adult.

K: What is your idea, Dr. Erick?

E: this is the ...

KF: the Black Panther!

E: yes, he offered to help Superboy and be his mentor and guardian, but for this he must go to Wakanda, as King Panther can not stay long away from the Country.

R: I agree.

KF: What you can not ...

K: We have to think about what's best for Superboy.

SB: I did not agree with that.

R: but you go, Superman has not done anything until now, no one in the league has come up to offer, but here's an adult willing to help you.

K: You need help, we can not stay with you twenty-four hours a day and between training missions and our personal duties, there is very little time left to help you understand your feelings or your powers.

KF: he's right Superboy, we're your friends your family, let's do this, three months, you stayed here for four months, then give them three months, if at the end you do not like you can come back.

R: And we'll keep in touch every day.

SB: Okay, but Wolf and ball come with me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

S: Batman I did not see Superboy with junior members last month.

B: He received a training offer.

WW: And you accepted?

B: They gave the league three months to do something, in those three months Superboy did not even get a name, and no one offered to teach it, the juniors thought it fair to give that same chance to someone else.

HW: Looks like you did not even try to reject the proposal.

B: because I have no rejection hawk woman.

WW: Who's training him?

B: someone who also has superforce, and he is in a place where he will receive a lot of help, help that we neglected to provide.

GL: What does that mean?

B: when Superboy was rescued from Cadmus he was only sixteen weeks old and was aged to the age of sixteen. He was educated telepathically, but he had no life experience, and as much as the Juniors tried to help, they had their own responsibilities.

WW: Be more specific Batman.

B: Everyone here knows that he is always angry.

S: Yes.

B: It turns out he did not know what he was feeling or how to deal with it, it's like reading or seeing photos about a place, but without ever visiting you have a limited knowledge on the subject, as we grow we learn to deal with our emotions ...

WW: But Superboy did not have that experience.

S: Where is he?

B: I can not say, and even if I could, he's in a place where the League has no jurisdiction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

K: If we go after the league, we'll need a heavy hitter.

SB: I'm already here.

KF: Welcome Superboy, what's with the new uniform?

It was a replica of the Black Panther's uniform, but without Pantera's markings or ears, but there was a large red S on his chest.

SB: I decided to pay tribute to my mentor.

KF: cool, Superman will have a syncope.

K: We have to leave before they find us.

SB: Sphere?

KF: How I missed the supercicle.

K: Atlantes managed to make a cure and we're going to use that to fight the league, everyone knows their targets?

Rob: Yes we are all prepared.

K: now only missing Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.

SB: We take care of it.

Rob: First Batman.

SB: If no one has noticed, I'm fighting with two at the same time.

M: I'm coming.

SB: Miss Mars and Martian are down.

Rob: Just missing Batman and Superman.

SB: Wolf and Sphere are down.

Rob: We will not defeat them in hand-to-hand.

SB: Plan B then.

Rob: Are you sure?

SB: We have no other choice.

Rob: Batman is gone.

SB: I'm holding Superman.

Rob: Are you sure about that?

SB: Go soon.

Rob: Okay.

SB: It looks like my new uniform protects me from the radiation.

KF: We won.

Rob: Happy new year.

SB: It's a beautiful view from above.

K: Congratulations Superboy, you've evolved a lot.

KF: and congratulations on your first New Year.

S: The staff did a good job, you did a good job.

SB: Thank you.

S: I heard you chose a new name.

SB: Yes I learned a lot from my new mentors.

Are you going to stay with the team now?

SB: Yes, I think I'm ready for the real world now.

S: Your uniform does not look like anybody else's league.

SB: It is because it is not I was accepted by the Black Panther as an apprentice and wanted to pay homage to him and his people who accepted me with open arms. But I am also Kryptonian, and I want to honor my origins.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

KF: So it's official, are you back for good?

SB: Yes, but I'm not going to live here, as you go and I go back, Batman already installed a Zeta Tube in the palace.

KF: I can not believe you're a prince now.

SB: Wakanda is still a tribal society, they believe that the whole village should raise and educate the child, and when they knew why I was there they wanted me to become a citizen of the country.

Rob: Then you must handle our missions and the real duties.

SB: There are not many actually as I am not expected to receive the throne.

M: Why not, why are you adopted?

SB: no, that's not the reason, it's because the King must also be the Black Panther and I'm immune to the Heart herb.

K: welcome back Superboy.

END


	2. superboy and the aether

SUPERBOY AND THE STONE OF INFINITY.

I do not own anything.

This is just an idea that occurred to me and kept pounding until I finally decided to give her some attention.

This will start before the Young justice league, they will rescue the Superboy sooner.

I imagine Superboy as a baby in the body of an adult, Cadmus taught many things, but did not teach him to understand the complexity of his feelings, so when they tell him to channel anger, he does not understand why, he does not know that is angry, which makes him more angry, learning to control our feelings comes with time.

What if Superboy came in contact with Aether? What if the Aether became conscious and no longer wanted to be a weapon? What if Superboy had a father willing to take care of him?

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV LOKI

When the Hulk hit me he somehow broke the scepter's control over me, but I still felt a tug on my magic driving me to somewhere on this planet, but I was very hurt and could not follow that tug.

I was sent to Asgard and convicted, I was arrested until they needed me again.

POV SUPERBOY

When Robin Kid Flash and Aqualad rescued me from Cadmus I thought everything would be fine, the voice in my head was silent, it was not a dangerous voice, it just told me to be strong that help was on the way, so a few days ago she came back.

B: Are you telling me that all the time you were in Cadmus you had this voice telling you that we were going to rescue you?

SB: Yes.

B: after you left she stopped, but two days ago she came back and is asking for help?

SB: Yes.

B: Mars hunter?

JJ: He tells the truth.

C: It can be a trap.

B: but it also may not be. Superman, Wonder Woman, Mars hunter and I go with you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

D: The league of justice, this must be great.

SB: Where are we Batman?

B: England.

SB: It's this way.

S: Superboy does not run can be a trap.

I was following the voice when I saw a woman she was brunette and holding a device in her hand.

SB: What is it?

J: You scared me boy.

SB: It's windy, but we're inside a building, that's not a good sign.

J: Readings are increasing.

SB; what are you looking for?

J: an Einstein Rosen bridge that is ...

SB: the theory of general relativity to elaborate the idea, proposing the existence of "bridges" through space-time. These bridges connect two different points in space-time, theoretically creating a shortcut that could reduce travel time and distance.

J: That.

SB: This thing is beeping faster.

J: this way.

SB: The wind is also increasing.

We were sucked in by a kind of good I do not know what to explain, but we almost fell into an abyss, there was a stone column with a red light inside, that was where the voice came, calling me and asking for help. I thrust my hands into the gap and used my strength to open the hole further and then saw nothing else, I woke up on the floor with the girl trying to drag me out of the hallway where we were.

SB: What happened?

J: whatever that light was, she made us erase, I woke up here with you by my side, I'm Jane by the way, Jane Foster.

SB: Superboy, Batman will kill me.

J: Well you saved my life, I almost fell on that cliff.

SB: It's better to get out of here soon.

We went out and saw the seven original members of the lia of justice waiting for us outside.

J: Darci exaggerated this time.

SB: I do not think it was her, it must have been Batman.

D: you disappeared, and who is the eyewash?

J: I did not faint for so long, why did you call the heroes?

D: You two disappeared for five hours, and with the strange phenomena everyone was worried.

SB: Who is the guy wearing a curtain?

J: Thor?

SB: how in mythology? I have to see more closely.

TH: Jane.

Slap.

J: I'm sorry I wanted to make sure that you were real this day is very strange.

SLAP

J: Where were you?

TH: Where were you? Heimdall could not see her.

SB: We do not even know where that place was.

J: and there was that red light.

SB: Aether.

J: What?

SB: The name of the light is Aether, I think it's inside me.

J: How do you know?

I flashed my hands with red energy.

TH: We have to take you to Asgard.

B: He will not moonlight any without an escort.

TH: hold on to me.

Jane pulled me and hugged Thor and we were sucked by Bifrost and stopped at the observatory in front of his guardian.

J: What was that?

SB: That was bifrost, how do I know that?

J: We have to do this again, hi.

H: Welcome to Asgard.

Jane and I were taken to an examination room and I was placed on a table where a sort of examination was done on me.

SB: What is it?

-Do not move.

TH: this is not the earth's what?

-We do not know.

SB: I am half Kryptonian and half human.

\- This explains why your body is absorbing energy.

With Jane the subject was different, she was not able to absorb the energy and was dying they had to find a way to get it out of her.

O: Do not my words mean anything to you?

TH: She's sick.

O: She is mortal, it is common for them she has no place in Asgard.

J: Did you hear what he said? Who do you think you are?

O: I am Odin the King of Asgard.

SB: This is no excuse for being rude as a king you should know better.

O: And what are you?

SB: I am Kon-El of the house of Krypton and son of Kal-El the protector of the Earth.

O: Krypton was destroyed.

SB: But I did not go, just as El's house was not.

Then I heard Aether again telling me what was going to happen, showing me what I had to do, and I did, rewrite reality, make them forget I was there, and hide my presence, while I approached Loki, it was weeks before they came with a plan and Aether with another. While I possessed all the power of Aether, Jane possessed a decoy, a stone only capable of creating illusions, not capable of manipulating reality. Loki wanted to pretend to be dead and take Odin's place, but it would not work for him.

SB: You know, I can erase your Asgard presence, give you a new identity, a new political arena.

L: And where would that be?

SB: On earth, you can play with the greatest manipulative minds out there, and the best part is that there will be nothing Odin or Asgard can do to you.

L: And what do you ask in return?

SB: I am an artificially created being with no family.

L: You want a father.

SB: Yes, I want to be able to escape from my prison, I like my friends, but I do not like being stuck in the mountains justice.

L: agreement made.

Create a false body capable of even deceiving Odin, creating a new identity for the Loki and hiding it from Heimdall's view, and returning to earth, and of course all this was after I copied the schemes of all technology Asgard, for such a backward planet in culture they had interesting technologies, and it would be a shame to waste it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Loki is still called Loki, but now he has a background story, he is of Nordic and British ancestry, his father was a pagan and so he was named Loki in honor of the god of chaos, so yes his name was Loki Vinter , which is the Scandinavian variant for winter and my name is Klaus Vinter, even Batman checking everything found no holes in our new identities, of course he knew what really happened, but I lied saying that this kind of power was something that I can only do during a convergence, I can not really change reality without this kind of cosmic phenomenon.

I do not even know the extent of my powers, I just know that now I can fly, and run faster, Batman believes that this energy I absorbed is fixing the mistakes that Cadmus made, making me more Kryptonian, like Superman , who still refuses to acknowledge my presence. As I now had a public identity, Batman gave me a mascara to wear on the missions, and Loki made me a new uniform all in black, even if it was fair I had a long coat and gloves, the jacket had the Superman sign in red on the back.

Recognized Superboy B05

A: Superboy because the mask?

B: Superboy now has a public identity and will soon be globally recognized, so the new uniform and the mask.

Our first mission since joining, after months of training we were sent on a simple mission to collect data in Santa Prisca, known for making and selling a steroid called poison, but things went awry very quickly for the simple fact that none of we knew how to work together and our training did not address this. It was no surprise that Bane tried to kill us our alliance was very fragile and I know Spanish so of course I did not trust him.

KF: This shield is new.

Rob: Yeah, but he saved our lives, good job Superboy. How did my first mission as leader go so wrong?

Aq: you are the most experienced, so be desperate, working with Batman your roles are pre-defined and do not need much communication, but this team is new and a leader has to be clear, he can not disappear and wait the others take on roles in an unknown plane.

Rob: So I must hold everyone's hand! To whom I am deceiving, you should be the leader Aqualad, you are the only one capable.

KF: Which one do I run in circles ...

Rob: Okay, you know he's the guy, we all know.

Megan, hello, it's so obvious.

SB: He is also the most patient.

KF: All right.

K: Then I take the load until Robin is ready to take it off my shoulders. You are a born leader, perhaps not now but soon you are ready.

We won the fight, but we failed to go unnoticed.

K: The mission was not a total failure, we discovered that Superboy can create shields and heal wounds, he healed Robin after he fought with the Cobra.

B: a simple mission of recognition, observe and report, each will receive a written evaluation detailing their various mistakes, until there good work. No plan survives the first contact with the enemy, the ability to adapt is what determines your success and how you choose the leader determines your character.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Black Canary clears his throat behind Kid Flash, drawing his attention when she and Martian Manhunter come out of the shadows.

BC: Ready to train everyone?

She asks. M'gann is the first to react, as energetic as ever.

MM: Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!

She goes up and embraces her uncle. Although he reaches out and grabs her back, he lowers his chin to find the top of her head before she recoils.

JJ: M'gann, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting.

MM: Some bumps, but I'm learning.

JJ: That's all I can ask for.

BC: Stay close.

Canary calls, making Superboy stop in his tracks.

BC: Class is in session.

He turns, but crosses his arm over his S. Canaria walks to the center of the ring, turning the tiles into pure white with a blue barrier.

BC: I consider it an honor to be your teacher.

Turning to the larger group of teenagers as she pulls the coat slightly.

BC: I'm going to throw a lot of you into everything I've learned from my own mentors.

She continues as she pulls at the coat, staying just beyond the tear that was showing a wrap around her arm. She growls at the pain but ends up taking it off.

BC: And my own bruises.

MM: What happened?

BC: The work. Now, the fight is about controlling the conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You must always be acting, never reacting. I'm gonna need a workout partner.

KF: Right here. Yes!

Kid Flash calls raising his hand, as he still has food in his mouth. Intensifying, Aqualad frowns and Robin smirks. He finds her in the middle, finishing the banana in one bite and swallowing before continuing.

KF: I'll show my moves.

Black Canary smiles knowingly as his eyes narrow. She throws a quick punch, which he blocks, but finds his feet being pulled out from under him. Before even he can react. He hits a thud that makes M'gann look worried, Aqualad leans back and Robin frowns in confusion.

On the floor, read in large letters. Kid Flash- Status: Fail.

KF: Oh. It hurts so well.

BC: Good blocking. But did anyone see what he did wrong?

Robin is too excited to answer that question.

A: Ooh, Ooh. He hit the teacher and was served?

Kid Flash holds the shoulder that hit first, which happens to be what he blocked with the look back, angry and horrified that Robin said that.

BC: He allowed me to dictate the terms of our fight.

Superboy fights against Canary and wins, but uses a little too much force.

SB: I'm sorry I did not want to hurt you. Here let me heal you.

BC: Thank you, how did you do that?

SB: I have the power to heal.

BC: Not this, how did you defeat me?

SB: I was deployed with several styles of fights and the ability to adapt to my opponent, I observed their fight against Kid Flash and the videos that the League has of their battles and learned their movements.

BC: So adapting your style to mine, but you used a lot of force, I see you're angry, you need to channel it and not let it control your movements.

The whole room beeps. Opening a holoscreen.

B: Batman to the Cave.

Everyone rushes to join Superboy and Canary. Meanwhile, Batman continues.

B: A new threat attacked the Green Arrow and the Black Canary. The attacker was able to study, doubling the powers and abilities of his opponents.

In a smaller screen, the image of the attacker becomes a video, where Superman gives a big punch, only to be caught and the attacker uses the Kryptonian to take the Red Tornado and the Flash, before playing the alien. Then turning to use his newly acquired laser eyes to draw two Batarangs.

B: Arrow asked for reinforcements. What almost proved disastrous as our enemy gained more and more power with each new fighter.

KF: Whoa.

Kaldur looks worried and Superboy squeezes his jaw.

KF: A guy with the powers of the whole League?

It seems so unbelievable that even Robin reacts. Looking worried like Kaldur, his mouth opened slightly. While M'gann looks nervously.

B: In the end, it took eight players and four hours to defeat and dismantle the android.

Rob: An android? Who built

B: Good question, Robin.

JJ: The technology has the signature of Professor Ivo.

K: Ivo? But Ivo is dead.

B: To make sure that this threat is permanently neutralized

Another small screen appears on the opposite side of the fight footage.

B: We're sending two trucks carrying the Android parts to two separate STAR Labs facilities. In Boston and New York. For immediate evaluation. All precautions are being taken. We will have four additional trucks to create confusion in the case of Ivo or someone trying to recover the remains. That's where you come in. You're going to break into secret crews to protect the two real trucks.

SB: So now we take out your junk?

B: Did you have something better to do?

K: Coordinates received. On the way.

As Superboy walks away, Canary grabs his arm.

BC: When you're ready, I'll be here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

SB: I do not understand what's happening, I just ... During the mission when I was compared to Superman I ... It was as if my mind and my body were two separate units.

B: So you stepped back and went back to the cave?

SB: No, you said that the Android was able to copy the powers of the heroes, I was afraid to give an even more dangerous weapon to him.

Later the youngsters were gathered except the Superboy in front of the monitor with members of the senior league.

B: We have a problem with Superboy.

S: What did he do?

B: He did not do anything.

S: Look at Batman if that's about ...

B: It's not about that, I finally figured out what's happening to him, feelings.

Rob: Of course, no programming can replicate feelings.

K: and if we go to analyze correctly, Superboy is a baby in the body of a teenager, he has no reference to what he is feeling.

BC: So when I tell him to channel his anger, he has no idea what I'm talking about.

K: and frustration over not understanding makes you angry.

BC: I am teaching him to meditate, but it will take time, he will still have many doubts.

K: We'll help you.

Rob: Yes he is one of us now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Again Batman meets with the league and the subject is again Superboy.

WW: So bad was the mission in Bialya that you need to get us all together.

B: No, I came to report the progress made with Superboy, he has progressed in learning to control his feelings.

WW: a big progress in just one month.

Aquaman: he is a teenager, if I remember correctly it is at this stage that we go through great changes of sudden emotions.

B: That's not what I came to talk about, two months ago Superboy came looking for me because he heard a voice calling for help, this was during the convergence, where somehow he was taken to Asgard and returned with new powers.

S: You did not tell me this, just said that the situation had been resolved.

B: Because as far as I knew, he could only create shields and heal other people.

WW: Batman What happened in Bialya?

B: Psimon was there, they lost six months of memory, good except for Superboy, but he's not a telepath.

JJ: My niece had to fight him, but she's not that powerful.

S: Then we have to rescue them.

B: It will not be necessary, we find that Superboy can magnify someone's powers, but only those he trusts, we tested with Martian Manhunter, but it did not work, because Superboy does not know or trust him.

BC: But the whole team had their skills increased.

B: This is a secret that dies here, it can be fatal if it falls into the wrong hands.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV BATMAN

The children have disappeared, not only the young heroes, but the children across the planet have disappeared.

L: Where is my son?

B: Loki we do not know.

L: It's your responsibility and you lost it.

Z: I also lost my daughter but I'm not blaming Batman.

L: I feel magic, magic of chaos in operation here.

In the end our plan eventually irritated Superboy who attacked Destiny, the fight between them seemed well balanced but Superboy won.

D: The world needs a Lord of the Order.

SB: And Zatanna needs her father, and I'm going to destroy that helmet if I have to.

D: You can not defeat me.

SB: You want to bet.

The red energy attacking Nabu's helmet looked like Superboy was going to win.

D: AN AGREEMENT. I offer a deal.

SB: Speak.

D: Two days a week for them to spend together.

SB: five days.

D: three.

SB: Zatanna?

Z: I accept.

D: You are a son of Chaos, how did you defeat me?

L: Because my son is neutral, he fights neither for chaos nor for order.

D: Neutral is just a legend.

L: He still beat you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

LEAGUE TOWER

S: Batman, what's going on?

L: I believe I can explain this. The jewels are the remains of an omnipotent being, once called Nêmeses who dominated any and all reality. This great being was also completely alone. He wanted to create ways of life, but such forms of life did not possess the concepts of good and evil, and they became demonic beasts. Realizing his mistake for having destroyed his imperfect creations. Nemesis found herself alone again. Unable to endure eternal loneliness, the self committed suicide. However, his power was something that would not be easy to dissipate, and from his remains were formed the Jewels of Infinity. Initially, the jewels were left to their own devices, but they were linked to each other.

B: Superboy found one of those rocks.

L: Aether somehow developed a consciousness, and after being used forever to cause great destruction, he wished to be destroyed, but it had to be someone with no intention of using it.

WW: And that someone was Superboy?

L: You can call yourselves heroes, but everyone here has something they'd like to change, Aether is the stone of reality, it can be used to remake reality into what your wearer wants, but Superboy is just born, he was able to do what the stone wanted, because he wanted nothing at that time, so he was able to destroy the stone.

S: But what about the powers he has developed?

L: The power of the stone could not be simply destroyed, it had to go somewhere, but it is too much power for a single person, so it was launched by the universe, several beings received a fraction of that power, just like Superboy.

WW: and now what?

L: now nothing, my son is not a weapon for if used by Cadmus or yours, he is a person and will be treated like that.

GL: He's a Superman Clone.

L: You should look up a dictionary and see the meaning of clone, you all will find out that Superboy is not a clone.

S: How powerful is he?

L: How powerful are you?

Superman and the rest of the room were silent, no one wanted to answer that question.

After much discussion and mistrust on the part of the League, the superboy decided to leave the League, he preferred to help people with charity, he would join in times of great crisis. The relationship between the Youth team and the Seniors was never the same, they blamed the Seniors for their friend's departure, even if they worked together the founding members of Young Justice never forgave the way some treated Superboy.

END

FOR ADOPTION


	3. son of thanos

SON OF THANOS

I do not own anything.

This is boy \ boy, and it will always be Dick and Conner.

I know I should be updating 'the many lives of a master of death', but I lost inspiration, I do not know what to write anymore.

I am basing this fanfic on the theory that the Krypton ships put their passengers in cryogenic stasis and so they do not age during the trip.

What if Superboy was Superman's twin brother?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

POV KON-EL

Thanos is my father, and that of hundreds of other children, but he has two favorite sons, Gamora and me, Gamora is older, she and her sister Nebula are always competing, but lately Gamora has been acting strangely.

Kon: You go after the Orb.

G: yes.

Kon: You and Nebula will compete for it.

G: Nebula is determined to win the affection of Thanos.

Kon: You do not approve.

G: Are not you tired of always having to kill people?

Those words were pounding in my head, I was sent on this quest because I'm still a child and people do not distrust children, but Gamora was always my favorite sister and at the end of all this confusion she gave me something that Thanos was hiding from me .

G: this was on your ship, it took a while, but Rocket got it working.

So I have a brother, on earth he is my twin, and our planet was destroyed, Gamora managed to save some items and give me back, and I managed to intimidate Peter into taking me to earth. I've been here for months and found a team of kids my age.

Kon: What do you think I should do?

G: your brother and the adults seem suspicious, approach the children.

Kon: my abilities are increasing, it seems that the red sun theory is correct, we did not notice before because we were always in space, Thanos kept us well away from the yellow sun, now I understand why I could not go on certain missions.

My opportunity came when they faced an android, from my observations he was able to copy someone's powers but not his specialties with weapons.

ACCESS, SUPERMAN

Kon: sorry, but I do not fight Barbara way, I prefer my sword.

I was able to quickly shatter the robot and neutralize the threat.

Kon: You seemed to need help.

Rob: Who are you?

Kon: Kon-El of Krypton, I look for my brother Kal-El, records indicate that he is on his planet.

Rob: Batman, we have a problem.

B: I see, bring him to the cave, but blindfolded.

B: Can you prove your claim?

Kon: this was on my ship, okay?

B: Superman?

S: It looks like my Father's AI.

Kon: here ...

B: What are you doing?

Kon: A friend of my sister created this so I could access the files, it's an artificial intelligence, I only have it for a few months, so I have not learned everything yet.

B: where were you.

Kon: My ship was found wandering the universe by my adoptive Father.

B: How did you get to land?

Kon: My sister and her team brought me here after we saved Xandar.

B because ...

Kon: You want to know here, talk to her, she has more answers than I do.

B: This is Superboy, he will be part of your team now.

KF: welcome.

MM: Where are you staying?

Kon: I have an apartment.

MM: You can stay here.

Kon: I do not like being confined or surrounded by strangers, no offense

Kon: what is the purpose of this?

Rob: It's a beach day, lay down and enjoy the sun.

Kon: are you also benefited by the yellow sun?

K: In a way yes, but on a much smaller scale than you, the purpose of this is to have fun and relax.

Kon: amuse?

MM: What do you do when you're not on missions?

Kon: I fight with my sisters, or I roll my slip and check my weapons.

Rob: Batman confiscated his weapons.

Kon: he also gave me a lecture on limits, and the fragility of his species.

Rob: Come on, I'll help you.

GA: This is my new protégé Artemis, her new teammate.

KF: the guy has arrived now the party can start.

Ar: the guy?

Kon: what does that mean? Everyone knows he's a boy.

Rob: It's a slang of the earth, you'll learn in time.

Kon: There's something wrong.

K: Do you see anything?

Kon: Not yet, but growing up with Thanos and my sisters, you learn to trust your instincts.

K: Okay guys, stay tuned.

Kon: this mental link thing is confusing. Excuse me.

MM: You have not offended, I understand the need for privacy of some species.

K: The doctor tracked the fog, Megan set up the bio ship so that Superboy and Robin fly there.

Ar: she has a sword.

MM: Superboy would be useful here.

K: let's turn around without it.

Rob: Robin for Aqualad we're on to Philadelphia. We locate the next target of the shadow, Star labs, maybe too late, it is destroyed, totally destroyed, the fog the decimated it is very bad this laboratory is of last generation and now its secrets are in the hands of the enemies.

K: Let's send you the antivirus.

Kon: they're already here, I'll save you time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rob: The mission was a success and Superboy got a new friend.

MM: What I do not understand is why you did not lose your memory like the rest of us?

Kon: Do you see those little metal markings on my face?

B: Yes, they are almost imperceptible, easy to conceal with makeup.

Kon: it's a metal capable of repelling telepathic attacks, I was very young when he was deployed and I do not remember the name, but Thanos had everyone implanted with him after three of his children were killed by a telepath.

KF: How do you understand the sphere?

SB: With my universal translator.

Rob: incredible, does this thing translate any language?

SB: I have not yet found a language that it does not translate.

Kon: Human customs and traditions still confuse me.

BC: You'll get used to the weather. What confused you now?

Kon: circus, an itinerant attraction where a group of people risk their lives to entertain others.

BC: And what confuses you with that?

Kon: If human life is so important, why do you pay to see other people try to kill themselves?

BC: It's complicated, not even the humans understand it, is there anything else bothering you?

Kon: Yes Miss Mars has shown interest in a relationship with me, but I am in doubt whether it is safe to mix our species and I do not feel prepared to have children.

BC: children?

SB: yes, one should always maintain a friendly relationship with the mother of your children and relationships of this nature are always for the purpose of reproduction. My father taught me that when I was ten years old and I saw a couple in such circumstances, am I wrong? he lied to me?

BC: I think this is a conversation you should have with your brother.

Three hours later...

S: Superman for Black Canary.

BC: Black Canary here.

S: I hate you.

BC: Did he come to you then?

S: It was the most embarrassing conversation I ever had and right in front of Lois, she was interviewing me when Superboy came up with her question.

BC: It is a moment that every parent or guardian passes by.

S: I think he's gay, he thinks the idea of having to sleep with a totally disgusting girl, Lois took over the conversation and explained everything to him.

BC: He's very close to Robin and Aqualad.

S: Do not worry me anymore, he's my little brother who's very innocent on this kind of subject.

BC: ha ha ha, you look more like the father of a girl afraid the boys will get her pregnant.

S: It's my little brother we're talking about.

BC: the next years will be fun to watch, I'm crazy to see Kon at puberty.

S: I hate you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

SIX MONTHS AFTER THE INVASION OF THE LEAGUE TOWER

Kon: Superboy for Batman.

B: Batman here.

Kon: I received information about the missing sixteen hours, it is better to move to the whole league.

B: We'll be there.

Kon: It's not pretty, you'd better get ready.

Kon: and that's all my sister found out.

WW: This is terrible, why can not we remember?

Kon: It gets worse, Rimboor is pressing for a trial.

S: what will we do.

Kon: Your luck I already have a defense ready.

B: how?

Rob: We have blood samples compared to Starro-Tech chips and Cura-Tech, as well as tower surveillance videos about intrusion and mental manipulation.

Kon: Something you should remember, the court is a little corrupt, when they ask what you have to offer, they should pet your ego, praise your efficiency, and promise to advertise your justice. insinuate that more judgments bring more benefits.

Rob: We have all this detailed here, as well as ideas to circumvent potential flaws.

B: We will study your information and take action.

What happened was that we dismantled the plane of Light before it even started, which made them very angry and sloppy, making it so easy for the alloy to catch them. Thanos never got the soulstone because whoever found the map was Kon-El and he never told this to anyone, when Thanos came up, he was defeated by the Justice League.

END

FOR ADOPTION.


	4. moving on

What if Superboy moved on? This is a perspective of Superboy and Nightwing's relationship.

I wanted to do something romantic, but I do not understand anything about romance, so that's what came out. I confess that I am a blank page when the aspect is novel.

The idea that if Megan can have a new boyfriend, Superboy too, the difference is that he really went ahead and forgot about her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV SUPERBOY (FIVE YEARS LATER)

My butt is sore, Dick says that this is normal for the first time having sex, but that with time passes, I sincerely hope he is right.

D: Are you okay?

SB: Yes, my healing powers are already working.

D: I wish I had avoided it, but the first time is always the most painful for a man.

SB: Dick was completely informed about this and we both knew what we were doing, and you were perfectly patient in waiting over a year for that.

D: I told you I will not leave you because of sex, I really like you Conner.

SB: Good, because now that I know what I was missing, I will not be without.

D: I'm sorry, you should not feel pain.

SB: We are both virgins in this type of relationship and all we have learned was research, there will be some trial and error along the way.

D: When did you fly so smart?

SB: I think I was born that way.

D: Let's go to sleep.

SB: I love you.

D: I love you too.

Superboy runs through a tunnel and to near a mud puddle, without him seeing a clay tentacle comes out of the water and grabs him.

\- you always fall for this, you can squirm as much as you want, but even you need to breathe.

MM: Release it. The delta team, we find the target converging to our signal.

Robin throws two discs of shock in the clay face that makes turn away the Superboy and the Miss Mars.

\- this does not work anymore.

SB: So try this.

Superboy throws a capsule into his mouth, which explodes and solidifies Clay Face.

SB: Everything went as planned, Robin was worth it.

Rob: It's good that it worked.

La: Welcome home.

MM: Thank you very much.

D: Welcome back.

SB: I need a shower.

D: I totally agree.

Rob: The clay face is back in his cell.

D: Good work.

SB: Okay, I'm clean now.

D: so I'm immensely happy to welcome you.

SB: I do not mind being received that way more often.

D: How did it go? Really.

SB: All right, do not worry, you and Batman taught you so well. How's La'gaan?

D: Okay, I did not detect any changes.

SB: I know I'm looking paranoid.

D: You are not, your concerns are fair, but we can not condemn it if you do not want to report it.

-Emergency alert!

A holographic screen appeared with Captain Atom, shortly thereafter a smaller screen appeared.

-The headquarters of the United Nations is under attack.

Malcolm was analyzing the data, Dick looked at him for answers.

\- The beta is two blocks away.

D: Captain Atom the Beta team is nearby to arrive in three minutes.

D: Be careful on Rann.

SB: And you be careful here.

Besides answers about the Kroloteana invasion and the sixteen hours lost in the league, I had my confirmation that Megan was getting worse, she no longer cared about the mind of who she was invading, friend or foe does not make a difference, she simply invades the people.

SB: It's getting worse.

D: I saw what she did with that Kroloteano we had here, he's in a vegetative state.

SB: I feel insecure without the Mars Hunter here.

D: We are safe while she does not suspect us.

SB: How are you?

D: Alfred is a lot of help.

SB: You know where to find me if you need my help.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The mission with Artemis went wrong and we lost a friend, Dick seems to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, he does not tell me anything, but I love him and all I can do is stand here for him and let him lean in me.

SB: Are you okay?

D: Yes.

SB: No you're not, but I'm here whenever you want to talk.

D: Thank you.

SB: come here, sleep with me, for this night everything is well, rest and tomorrow we will face the world.

D: I can not I have to ...

SB: I've taken care of everything, tonight we're going to sleep.

D: Okay you win.

SB: I'll try not to let it rise in my head.

D: That's good.

SB: Good morning Alfred.

\- Good morning Master Conner.

SB: Need help?

\- No thank you.

SB: I'm going to wake Dick up.

D: I'm already awake.

SB I know, I just need to talk to you.

D: about what?

SB: Zatanna asked me what you needed for the necklace, and I heard Artemis's heart, weak but still beating, a useful skill I learned was to know when they are lying listening to people's hearts, Kaldur may seem calm, but your heart jumps a beat every time he lies.

D: Conner ...

SB: You do not have to tell me, I know that as Team Leader you have to make difficult decisions, I just want you to know that I am here, I will not tell anyone what I know, I trust you, I know I would never do anything to harm the team.

D: What have I done to deserve you?

SB: Saved my life hundreds of times?

D: I know I already said that, but thanks.

D: Take the Impulse and the Beast Boy was not part of the plan.

SB: Batman always tells us that the plan never survives the first contact with the enemy. Kaldur also did not want to take him, but he had to make a choice, and we are both the best rescue options he has.

D: You're right, I know which side he is on and you're the strongest, any rescue plan needs both of us.

SB: Well now come eat, I made your favorite dish.

D: comfort food?

SB: I read that this helps.

D: I had not eaten in years.

SB: I confess that Alfred helped me prepare dinner, I do not know this recipe, but the pie was made by me and without help.

D: And it's delicious.

SB: When you're going to stop Megan, who are you going to kill next?

MM: I did not kill anyone.

SB: No? Do you think your victims are alive? Their brains have become porridge, they can not even breathe right without help.

MM: I do not ...

SB: How can you do this with Kaldur?

MM: I thought he killed Artemis.

SB: And that justifies what you did? Who will be the next one? Artemis, you're so accustomed to raping people's minds that you do not care anymore.

MM: This is cruel.

SB: Is that what you were going to do to me that day?

MM: No I would never do that to you. We're friends.

SB: So what protects me is that I'm your friend. What if I do not want to be your friend anymore? Are you going to destroy my mind too? Your uncle needs to know that.

MM: NO! You can not say.

A telekinetic explosion sent me hard into the wall, Dick arrived just in time.

D: Stop that Megan, right now.

MM: Nightwing I did not ...

D: We'll talk tomorrow when we're calmer.

Megan left the room and left me with Dick, he approached me and helped me to the sofa.

D: She made a number on you.

SB: I'm sorry, I know I should not confront her like that, but after knowing what she did to Kaldur ...

D: I understand, I'm angry too, and that's why I did not say anything now.

SB: She does not know how to fix this Dick, all she knows is to destroy people's minds, what are we going to do?

D: we'll find a way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

MM: I'm sorry I was so scared after what I did with Aqualad and Superboy that I was afraid to use my powers deep in the green beetle and trusted him.

D: I also lied, if I had told you my plan, none of this would have happened.

MM: So that's how it happens? We both apologize?

D: This is how it works with friends.

MM: Thank you for still considering me a friend.

D: Sometimes we do things that we repent of. Everyone makes mistakes, the important thing is to admit that we make a mistake and try to fix it.

D: I need a vacation.

SB: I was going to say the same, you Kaldur and Wally saved me from Cadmus, since then I have not stopped, but now that Wally is gone ...

D: It seems nonsense.

SB: Yes.

D: Have dinner tonight?

SB: comfort food?

D: I think we can achieve this.

SB: Do not you want to spend time with Bruce now that he's arrived?

D: He will want to talk about our relationship.

SB: Just because he did not have the guts to approach Superman does not mean that we are all like that, you were very brave.

D: considering that I had to face the ball and the Wolf, yes it was a lot of courage.

SB: I'll see you at home.

END

FOR ADOPTION


	5. Batman new baby

NEW BATMAN'S BABY.

I do not own anything

This chapter is based on Young justice 01x19.

I did not dedicate myself to this chapter, it was just something that happened in my head, living in a cave with just another living being, an android, and friends who come and go, without a parental figure present in their life and being constantly rejected by the person you admire and consider as a parent, can be difficult for anyone.

The main caretakers of the team are Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado, and if the disappearance of the children was more difficult for both, the disappearance of their apprentices, but still more for a child who did not even have a chance to live. What if Superboy put on the helmet of Fate?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV BATMAN

Losing that team was never something that went through my mind, I always made sure that they never took a mission too hard, they always received training and detailed information, and then seeing them all disappear in the blink of an eye.

I am not an emotional man, to live and fight crime in my city, you can't be left with low guard, but seeing them disappear almost made me go into despair, those children were my team, my son was between them, and the boy I was starting to see as a second child, but I can't afford to stop now, children of the whole world have disappeared.

Worst of all was thinking of Superboy, I watched the CADMUS security videos, the three boys promised that he could see the world, have a life outside a lab, everything he did hi exchange one cage for another, he leaves, goes to school and on missions, but other than that, what else does he do? We made a promise to him, and we broke that promise not even a week later, I swear, if we figure it out, I will not wait for Superman, I'm going to adopt that kid myself.

Zatara was getting desperate, thinking about the helmet of fate, the league was not helping too much, some, those with apprentices like me, were more concerned with their children than with the mission, Aquaman blaming himself for bringing his ward to the surface, Flash blaming himself for not being fast enough, which made no sense, he had no way of knowing about the attack, the Hunter of Mars worried about his niece and the Green Archer worried about his two apprentices. Superman, as always the subject is Superboy, it is indifferent, it was then that Captain Marvel arrived, and we realize that they are two dimensions and that the team is well, a plan was created and a two-way attack was done, but unfortunately destroying the stone was not the end, Superboy put the Elmo of Destiny.

KF: won?

K: Yes, but at what price.

I looked up and there was Superboy floating and with Nabu taking over his body.

-Zatanna!

Z: Daddy! Superboy saved me, I was going to put the Elmo, but he pulled it out of my hand and put it on himself.

"Why would he do something like that?"

Z: He said that I have family and people who will suffer from my lack and nobody cares if he lives or dies.

I saw Team Begging Destiny to free Superboy, how can he believe no one cares? I think he has more problems than we think.

\- Great Nabu let go of the Boy.

D: I am willing to negotiate.

B: What is your price?

D: Although the boy possesses powerful magic, he is just a baby, besides being only eight months old, he is a child of chaos, Destiny will not be accused of stealing the life of a child, and certainly, not a blessed with Luck .

-I offer myself.

Z: Daddy did not!

"Would you forgive me if I let your friend disappear?"

D: ugh!

K: Superboy!

D: The child has a strong will.

KF: What's he saying?

D: Visiting privileges, I demand that Zatara and Destiny have shared bodyguards, Ahhh.

Z: how do you keep sharing?

D: Destination during the day and Zatara at night, there are no cases of emergency.

-I accept.

D: Ahh, I give my word in honor and magic as Lord of the Order to fulfill the terms of our agreement.

Destiny removed his helmet and he floated towards Zatara, but he did not put it on, he just saved it somewhere using Magic and Superboy fell unconscious.

Z: Are you going to break your deal?

"It's night time now.

Rob: What about Superboy?

\- he needs to rest now this explains the lack of luck of his enemies in capturing his team, he will need more training, in addition to a son of Chaos he also has magic.

To adopt the boy was not difficult, with money getting everything in the world, it's unfair, but the truth is, Dick did not like the idea that I adopted his friend, which confused me, until two weeks later I got them in the middle of a 'kneading', in the library and then I understood their reluctance, having to sit down with the two and explain the situation in detail was not how I thought it would end my day. I'm not worried about Dick, he knows how to take care, my concern is with Connor, I wanted to make sure he understood what was going on and being in a relationship with Dick was a conscious decision.

It's been a year since adoption and I've discovered my children's courtship, but I do not regret anything, Connor has grown into his role in the world, both civil and hero, and every day he and Dick make me prouder, and now it looks like another child needs guidance ...

END

FOR ADOPTION


	6. Marvel Boy

MARVEL BOY

Not canon.

So ... I was watching Captain Marvel and my muse attacked me, with brute force, so here it is.

I have a big problem describing what's in my head, I'm getting better, at a turtle's pace, so be patient with me.

I will not follow the timeline faithfully, I will adjust the events so that they fit in according to my vision.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV NIGHTWING

It's been six years since Superboy disappeared, it took him a day to notice his absence, and although no one says it out loud, everyone blames Superman, it was just after their discussion on that bridge in Metropolis, we thought he needed some time so when he did not return to the cave immediately, little boy worried. But when his communicator died, it was the first time I saw Batman in fear, Alfred and I are the only ones who know he had the papers ready to adopt him. When we entered this team, we became the responsibility of Batman and he takes his responsibilities seriously, and I always counted how much each rejection of Superman hurt Superboy.

He asked for help five months after he disappeared, he asked for help in the league, but the help came too late. We managed to track the signal, only to find wreckage of an airplane, in a destroyed three-kilometer area, and the dirty communicator of blood, next to the bodies of two women, one of the alien, if blue blood was an indication, all the evidence they point out that Superboy was taken by anyone who did that, his blood was found on the floor, a lot of blood, it would be impossible for him to walk away.

One month after that Batman received information from an anonymous source, telling him where Superboy was in those five months when he was missing, he was in the custody of a scientist, Dr. Wendy Lawson, and his friends Riders Carol Danvers and Maria Rambeau. He was well accepted by them, he was himself registered as the son of Dr. Lawson. The dead women were Dr. Lawson and Captain Danvers, Rambeau did not know anything, but she was under surveillance and protection from the league.

D: Good personal work ...

Rob: I did almost nothing just ...

The monitor lights up and Batman appears on the screen.

B: Team.

D: Batman, what happened?

B: An unknown ship entered the Earth's atmosphere three hours ago.

D: Let's investigate your landing zone, do you think it was the Kroloteans?

B: We were already investigating this, the ship was badly damaged, we were able to rescue some of its crew, and five escape pods were released.

D: So what do you need us to do? Save the capsules?

B: this is the video recovered from a store where one of the members of the ship fell.

D: It's Superboy! A little older and wearing different clothes.

MM: He's looking like a girl with no breasts. Are you sure it's him?

B: facial recognition combined, it's Superboy.

D: Let's pick it up then.

B: we already tried, he does not remember us or who he is, he ran away as soon as the Marshander came close.

D: Where was he?

B: We do not know yet, but beyond the new look, he seems to have developed new skills. His job is to follow him discreetly, he accepted the help of the Question, but also that of a CIA agent.

D: there is more.

B: Yes, it seems that he has had his memories suppressed and is being hunted because he is the only one who knows the location of a stellar motor capable of traveling at the speed of light.

Rob: So we should follow and protect him from a distance?

B: Your mission at the moment is just to observe, we do not know you're a friend or foe, but Superboy seems to have the answers, even if he does not know it yet. Nightwing must be the one sent to this mission, they are going to find Rambeau.

POV SUPERBOY

Stealing a plane and traveling to Captain Rambeau's farm and taking three passengers with me was different, each one here has an agenda, I'm not mistaken about it, but thinking about completing the mission and leaving this planet rejoices me, the agent wants to find out Something about us to report to his superiors, the faceless guy named Question is extremely paranoid, but wants to help me wants to check if this is an invasion, and of course has Goose, Dr. Lawson's cat, I remember her and she remembers me, which is strange.

SB: Excuse me, I'm looking for Maria Rambeau.

"Conner? Mother is Conner. "

Already inside the house, the girl, Monica, went to get my things that she had kept, along with the agent of the CIA and the Question was with me.

"Do not you remember anything at all?"

SB: flashes, a few moments, but I do not know what they are, if you can tell me what happened that day, it would help me a lot.

-Carol came in the middle of the night and you kicked the door to my room because Monica wanted breakfast and you were still very insecure about how to take care of a child ...

So she told me what she knew, but the Krulls came up to me and showed me the black box on the plane where Mar-Vell, Carol and I were, it was not they who killed them, it was my mentor, the man I thought I had saved my life, whom I saw as a father, Yon-Rogg, they died without even a chance to defend themselves, my only option was to destroy the engine before they caught it, but when it exploded I absorbed it in my body, so they saved my life.

SB: he lied, all I knew was a lie.

'now you understand. You're not like them. '

SB: You do not know me, no you know me.

"You're Conner Lawson, you're Superboy, you're my godson, you're a hero, you're the kid on that record who risked his life to keep others safe.

And so I did, Superboy, I'm proud of that identity, my friends gave me that name, I saved people by their side, even without Superman's recognition, fear and disappointment at finding Megan lying and manipulating me, fleeing from everything and everyone , and then came to Mar-Vell, who found me at my worst, took me to her house, hid me with the refugees and who a month later brought me back to the land and officially adopted me, , refugees, families looking for a safe place to live.

-Conner breathes, let's go inside and out ...

D: Superboy!

SB: Robin?

D: It's Nightwing now.

SB: We need the League, Yon-Rogg will come after me, and those people need help.

D: what people?

SB: There's a ship full of refugees hiding in orbit, come on.

With the help of the League, the land was saved from the Krees and the Green Lanterns were in charge of helping the refugees Krull to find a safe place to live.

SB: And that's what happened, at least as far as I can remember.

JJ: I can confirm this Batman, all memories are intact again.

B: Mars hunter can go now.

JJ: I also got the memories back of what happened after they took you to Superboy, it was a traumatic event and you blocked them, they tried to completely withdraw your powers, the original ones and the new ones, but it seems like the energy you absorbed decided to protect you and this has resulted in your new appearance, you have become aesthetically pleasing to your 'Savior' and it has kept you alive.

SB you mean he wanted to ...

JJ: In a few years, you're still seen as a child yet.

He waved to Batman looked at me sadly and left the room, Batman then turned to me.

B: Right, I know what Superman told you that day at the bridge ...

SB: That's not why I left.

B: Why then?

SB: no one noticed that Miss Mars has a problem, I came back for a day and saw that the problem actually got worse.

B: So it was Miss Mars that made you leave?

SB: she started acting like the G-gnomes, but with more subtlety, and started to manipulate every aspect of my life, so that I fit into her dream of living a TV show, even my name she got it from, I was never really attracted to her, but Megan had a boyfriend named Conner, she was a cheerleader and her football player boyfriend.

B: You said it got worse.

SB: she no longer cares about the mind of whom she invades, her prisoners have seen vegetables after passing through her hands, and she enters the minds of all, even those she has just met, and this is not a custom of the people her, her uncle does not do that.

B: We expected her to stop doing this.

SB: She will not stop by herself, only two things would make her change, someone more powerful than forced her to stop or if she went too far and hurt a friend. She does not believe that she is wrong, she is in the right to move in people's minds as long as she gets what she wants.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

D: This is Superboy. It's actually Mar-Vell now. These are Lagaan, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Bee, Blue Beetle Beast Boy, and Mal Duncan.

SB: Hi, nice to meet you guys.

RECOGNIZED KID FLASH B03 ARTEMIS B07

KF: Superboy is back.

Art: We had to see it in person.

KF: Where were you?

SB: I am not allowed to divulge.

KF: pretty uniform, for those who always refused to wear one.

SB: It has its advantages.

KF: Marvel?

SB: Mar-Vell, but people seem unable to utter this, it's a tribute to my adoptive mother.

Art: the name and the colors match with you.

SB: Thank you, where is Kaldur?

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

SIX MONTHS LATER

SB: Good morning Alfred.

Al: Good morning, Master Conner.

SB: I've fed Wolf and Goose, and I've had coffee, I'm late, I promised Monica I'd spend the day with her today. I'm going back at night, I hope there's no emergency today.

Al: good trip, I'll tell the other inhabitants of the house.

I arrived at the farm, Monica was waiting for me on the steps of the house, after flying with her a little, I took her to an amusement park that was in the next town, learned many new things, tried interesting foods and walked in all the toys with her.

"here it is."

I looked at the well-wrapped package with Superman symbols, I rocked.

"The goal is to open to see what's inside."

Inside I had photos, looking good I saw that they were my photos with Carol, Wendy, Monica and Maria, photos of before the accident, I hugged her and thanked the gift. I went back to the mansion where Dick, Alfred, Tim, and Bruce were waiting for us for our party, today is my birthday.

Al: Happy birthday, Master Connor, here's your gift.

SB: Thank you, Alfred.

He gave me a new leash for Goose, hers had broken when Wolf picked it up for her. Goose was more Alfred's cat than mine, she followed him up and down and was fiercely protective of him. Tim gave me a new coat since my old one was lost, Bruce gave me a credit card as his other children had and Dick took me to the movies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We were in the lookout tower, Dick, Megan, and I while Green Lantern, Mars Hunter, Captain Atom, and Batman passed us a report on the attack on the United Nations building, aided by the recorded video of the attack by security cameras in the building.

GL: the big one is the Wolf, he's an intergalactic mercenary, extremely dangerous, but he's unlikely to return, but the little one is what worries me, he's a Kroloteano and they always travel in droves.

B: It means there are more of them on earth.

SB: Their culture revolves around stolen technology. Find out how they got here, then trace the origin of the technology and we'll have some clues as to why they're on Earth compared to the other planets. Earth is long overdue, they have no reason to be. on here.

JJ: I believe my friend has vital information on this, some of you do not know Star Strange Adam Strange. He's responsible for maintaining the technology of the Zeta rays we use for teleportation.

SB: I was wondering why a stranger is at the top of a supersecret tower.

-I was working on one of the transporters when it was activated and I was transported to Rann, where I discovered being in the laboratory of the scientist Sardath he was conducting his own experience with enriched Zeta lightning technology, very enriched, took weeks to establish a basic communication , but Sardath made me understand that some of his Zeta technology was stolen.

GL: Fits the profile of the Kroloteanos.

\- the Sardath located transmissions of the Kroloteanos between a single place in Rann and several points of the earth, he was trying to track them when he accidentally transported me to Rann, he gave me this, which detects Zeta radiation and shows the places where they meet in the land.

CA: Then I order a double attack, we will simultaneously attack the Kroloteanos sites on the ground and another contingent goes with Strange to Rann attacking the base of the Kroloteanos.

\- There is a problem Earthmen are unwanted people in that corner of the galaxy and one of these six superheroes are wanted criminals.

He showed a holovid of the six missing members of the league.

D: Batman these are at sixteen hours missing.

B: I agree, six years ago Vandal Savage took control of the league and those six superheroes disappeared for sixteen hours.

GL: We do not even think the Vandal had sent us into space, I'll tell the Hall, he and the Guy are in with the troops of the green lanterns.

CA: We have fifteen other superheroes that we will send to Rann to investigate.

"You do not understand, there's an alert on Rann for all superheroes.

D: Not all of us are in the league, I can send a team to find out what happened in Rann and the missing sixteen hours, and that without causing an intergalactic incident.

CA: Do it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We arrive at the distant planet Rann to stop the alien infiltration of the Earth at its source and clear the name of the Justice League, Beast Boy is happy to be on an alien planet, although for a moment he is worried that the air is not breathable. Adam Strange introduces Zeta Squad to Sardath and Alanna. As Sardath receives them, Adam Strange confesses that he is still discovering the language, and that is the point at which they generally change to hand gestures. Miss Mars connects them all telepathically so that everyone can understand each other. Sardath is impressed, but a passing police siren reminds them that they must enter.

SB: Do not do it again, you could be arrested and beheaded for it.

MM: what?

SB: It surprises me that you as a telepath do not know this, this is an intergalactic law that preserves the holiness of individual thinking.

MM: But we need to communicate.

SB: That's what intergalactic translators are for, of which I have one in my uniform.

In the house of Sardath, Beast Boy confers an alien animal and begins to study it. Adam asks Sardath about his research and has discovered something about the status of the Justice League. He does not; Rannian's Scientific Command is xenophobic by nature and does not share his knowledge. As a consequence, Sardath has to conduct most of his searches in secrecy and has not reported the theft.

"If my studies are right, my Zeta shield will prevent transports from outside its atmosphere, but the transmissions done within your planet will have no problems."

SB: But we still need to destroy their base on your planet.

"I'll guide them through the forest."

'But you still need to get out of the city and this can be dangerous for you, not for you, Mr. Mar-Vell, that's the Kree badge on your chest, but your friends may have a problem.'

"I'm going with you, too."

In a mag-rail station on the outskirts of the city, the five of us boarded a train in disguise. It looks like we're safe, but when the doors close, two members of the Scientific Patrol board routinely check. Adam Strange offers to distract them and then return to Sardath's laboratory to help him finish his work. Alanna asks him to be careful, Adam walks up to the officers, recites part of Jabberwocky and makes sure the cops follow him on the train.

Miss Mars telekinetically clears a path, but our pursuers are catching up with us. I'm shot, and moments later, Alanna's Jet Pack is hit. She loses control and is fired into the sky, but she can loosen the straps before the jetpack explodes. She's knocked over, but I can get her before she reaches the ground. We're separated from the others, and the Mechs hover over them. As he shoots very close, Alanna and I are thrown away and glided toward a ledge.

With Mech approaching, we jumped and hid in a cave. The Mechs pass us by. Mars contacts us and they decide to wait until the patrols are away before regrouping and moving on. I warn you to be careful.

I get one of the Mechs while Alanna takes another to the blue sand swamp that consumes the vehicle, but the pilot can escape, I stop the last Mech, I throw your driver out and open the cargo doors. Miss Mars is responsive but not conscious. Me and Beast Boy went out to take down the ship, which is now firing at us, we wreaked havoc inside, while Alanna tends to Miss Mars.

Beast Boy and I leave the ship before it. Miss Mars gives Beast Boy the track she took from Kroloteano as a memento. I get annoyed when I see the catatonic Kroloteano being taken and confronted M'gann. She dispenses me, as she learned what Justice League did in Rimboor, and we need to go home.

SB: I know this does not change the trauma of seeing what Miss Mars did, but I hope the schemes of how to make an intergalactic translator help your communication with Adam.

"Thank you, and it's not your fault what she does."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Team and League members investigate the island but are discovered and a fight ensues, during which the enemy is revealed to be Aqualad, who left the team in anger after Aquagirl died when they were unable to save her, as well as the discovery that Arraia Negra is her father.

SB: Kaldur.

K: It's been a long time, Superboy.

SB: Because you changed sides Kaldur.

K: they let Tula die!

Lacustre: because they are arguing with this traitor, he dared to ally himself with the worst enemy of our beloved King.

K: the same King who lied to me about my Father.

Aq: this was a mistake my Kaldur'ahn no one else needs suffer for it.

K: everyone will suffer if the black stingray so desires.

Aqualad escapes and plants a bomb that apparently can eliminate the island and the Kroloteanos present.

SB: I can fly out of the atmosphere with her.

D: can not have pressure or motion sensors, all teams evacuate to the Bio-ship now.

I tried to absorb the explosion since it was a form of energy, but I was still very new to it and both me and Superman were thrown off the volcano by the explosion, I woke up on the floor of the Bio-ship with my Superman side.

SB: What happened?

D: The explosion was too much for you to absorb.

We were on the beach saying goodbye to those who had to go to the courtroom, I was in front of Batman, although Superman apologized for leaving earlier, I was not yet close to him, other than that Batman is legally my father.

D: Care okay?

B: I was going to say the same thing to you four, I think we left the most dangerous missions here on earth.

D: we'll figure it out.

SB: Intergalactic judges are slippery, you have to know how to play them, think of them as Luthor, only more expert.

-we have to go.

"May the Gods be with you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

SB: Kaldur's betrayal is setup is not it?

Than? You're imagining Conner things.

SB: Something he said.

D: And what was that?

SB: Blood is thicker than sea water.

D: yes and so?

SB: When I had problems with my genetic donors I said the same thing to him, he replied that Clay is also thicker than water and that I should not give importance to it.

D: I still do not see your point.

SB: It was a message, he knows I can defeat him, he informed me that this is not real.

D: ...

SB: Okay, I trust you and him, but if it puts our lives at risk, I'll interfere.

D: I have no idea what you're talking about.

SB: But we're not talking about anything Dick, we're watching Star Wars.

D: You are incredible.

SB: I know.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When we heard the expansion plan to eliminate the evidence of its presence on the planet, the first plan was to shut down the machines and worked out, except the one that was hidden, the plan was to create a siphon that would destroy and spread the energy, but I could see the front, Kid Flash would join the other two, but he is slower than them and would receive the burr of power and this could be fatal, so I turned to the Blue Beetle.

SB: If I absorb the energy, can you put it back in the chrysalis?

BB: I do not, but the beetle knows how to do it.

SB: Great, hold on, will break the sound barrier, we have to get there before the sprinters.

The energy was very great, I thought it would not be possible, but Captain Atom was there and helped me to absorb the energy and the Beetle put what was left in the chrysalis, we won and no life was lost. Of course, Atom had to take me out of the atmosphere to release the energy we absorbed, but after that, it was a great celebration.

END

FOR ADOPTION


	7. superboy and the mind stone

SUPERBOY AND THE STONE OF MIND

Whenever I think of Lex, I think of him as he was portrayed in Smallville, a person with the potential to be good, but after so many betrayals and losses, he was cold and insensitive with little glimpses of kindness. That's why I imagine that Superboy having half his DNA is that I wanted his son to be invulnerable and safe.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

POV LEX

I met Clark when darkness was taking over my life, he saved me from drowning, he started serving as a beacon to me, I did not have the best examples in my life, but Clark and his family showed me how one true family should be I am a scientist and a curious person by nature, I knew they hid something big from me, but if I had just asked to put it aside I would have been upset for a while, but I would understand the need to keep it a secret, everyone has a secret in their lives, but he lied to me, I had the courage to look into my eyes, and lie, as did all the other people who also came into my life.

When Lana told me she was pregnant, she was really happy with her life, I believed I could let my childish passion for Clark go away and start a life with her, I thought the face was innocent. I would never be able to betrayal, but it was all a lie, there was never a baby, she never loved me, she was just like any other of my wives or women who approached me. It was after that that I became obsessed with having a child, but not any child, a son with Clark if I could not have the man I loved, that I could have at least that little bit of him.

Everything was going well ten years ago I finally managed to mix two DNA strands to successfully raise a baby, finally discovering the secret that Clark kept was shocking and a little predictable, seeing my son grow up and have to keep him hidden, it was sad , I wanted to rub in the face of the world to my happiness, neither Lois nor Lana managed to have a child with Clark, but here is my prince a perfect mix between Clark and me, but a week ago a redhead and his sprinter brother invaded mine island and kidnapped my son.

Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, HIDRA's brainless slaves, I was finally able to track them, of course, I called my son's 'mother', but I should have known he would make a bigger mess, when I finally find my son he is on a floating piece of rock and dividing a stone with an android, and fighting hundreds of robots, after the fight was over I decided to talk to them. At least my son's stone was in the chest, easy to hide, the android has his right on the forehead.

LL: You should save him, Superman, do not put him in a fight.

S: He refused to leave.

LL: he's a kid, they're stubborn by nature, you have to be the adult here.

-hum, hum.

LL: there are already effective treatments against this problem Captain.

BW: I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor, but now that the battle is over, we have to investigate what happened here.

LL: Oh, do not bother, the world already knows exactly who's to blame for Ultron and Johannesburg, very graphic videos are circulating on the internet right now.

WM: What? Then Stark will finally face justice.

LL: if he was guilty he would surely pay for it, but the videos clearly show that all this disaster had the hand of a psychotic little redhead.

BW: What? But she did not come close to Tony.

LL: She came when Tony went to get the scepter, and of course her words wishing Tony were killed are also in the video, with no chance of redemption for her.

T: Not wanting to be ungrateful, after all, you just cleaned my name, but why did you do all this?

LL: I could care less for you than an ant, but she broke into my house and kidnapped my son, I could not leave that unanswered.

CA: She's just a kid who tricked himself into trusting the wrong person.

LL: son comes here.

SB: Am I in trouble?

LL: This situation was not your fault, do you see my son Captain? He is a child, this woman is an adult and perfectly capable of taking responsibility for her actions, I would keep my head down if I were you, the world has not forgotten the hundreds of innocent agents you murdered, as well as their families.

CA: I did not kill any innocent agents.

LL: What did you think would happen if you dumped all the SHIELD files on the internet? They just need a little reason to trap you and throw the key away.

S: I hate to admit it but Lex is right, even with the whole league helping, there were a lot of people we could not save after those files were played on the internet, actually they're still being analyzed and the dead counted, some want to court-martial against you and your accomplices.

CA: But we saved the world.

LL: Give up Superman, he'll never hear you.

Vision raises hands and a golden mist surrounds everyone, settling on their bodies.

S: What was that?

Viz: You're worried about your son's identity, I just made sure no one can talk about it.

S: Thank you.

And my son was started from that day to be a hero, and Superman's helper, and when the helpers were introduced to the courtroom, he was with them, not ideal but my son was interacting with people his age. Then came the news that they invaded CADMUS and found Superman's cloning project, luckily none of them succeeded, but the boys got Batman's approval to form a team of their own under his supervision.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV SUPERBOY

SB: Hey guys sorry for the delay, but Vision did not want to come.

KF: whoa a red face.

Rob: Apologies for him, I'm Robin, these are Kid Flash and Aqualad.

Viz: Are you heroes, even as children?

SB: Hey you too are a child, technically you are a baby with only three months of life.

Viz: I did not mean to offend.

SB: It did not offend Viz, but it's still a delicate subject for us, but come on, I wanted to introduce you to Red Tornado, he's an android.

Viz: just like me.

SB: no Viz, you are a sintozoid, an artificial human, you were born and will evolve as a human, but your body was created with a synthetic material made synthetically, you are essentially a human-made in the laboratory.

Viz: And your friend turned red?

KF: He's an android, he's able to learn just like you, but his body is mechanical. I think that's the only difference between you, besides the fact that you have emotions, we still do not know if the Tornado has human emotions like to people.

SB: You too can feel pain like we do.

B: Staff is so good that you have arrived, Vision.

Viz: Batman, I hope my presence is not a problem.

B: It will not be. We came to introduce a new team member.

JJ: This is my niece M'gann Morzz.

KF: Welcome to the team.

Rob: Welcome to the land.

Batman was retreating.

SB: Batman waits, some news about them.

B: Not yet, the League is keeping an eye on the situation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We were in the kitchen trying on the biscuits Miss Marte made, Megan, as she likes to be called, she was testing the recipes she'd learned.

SB: Vision also likes to cook, maybe you two can do it together?

MM: Really?

SB: Of course, and the land has thousands of recipes, you can search the internet or buy books, have sweets, savory foods, typical foods ...

MM: typical foods?

Rob: You know the land is divided into countries right?

MM: Yes, what I found strange, Mars does not have that kind of division.

KF: And every country has its states and cities.

SB: Every country has its culture and traditions, and food is part of that.

Rob: This is because there are plants and animals in one country, but not in another.

SB: People change places and countries and take with them their customs and traditions, now you find hundreds of ingredients in supermarkets.

KF: And you should always remember that some people have allergies to certain things and that some things do not fit together, even if they are edible.

SB: I have no allergy to any kind of food.

Rob: Neither did I.

KF: idem.

SB: I can ask my grandmother some recipes if you want, she makes delicious cakes.

B: team we have a mission.

SB: And the fun is over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WATCH-TOWER

POV BATMAN

S: Batman what happened?

B: from two hours ago the last member of the terrorist organization HYDRA was arrested and all the ties that they had in the government were cut.

WW: That's good to hear, I've fought them before, they're monsters.

S: Does that mean my son is safe?

B: As safe as a hero maybe, but yes, now he does not have a terrorist organization behind him.

S: What else happened?

B: It seems that you were right and the stone of the mind keeps your son safe from telepathic interference, he incapacitated Psimon and gave the team chances to flee Bialya safely without mental damage from the enemy.

S: Is she dangerous?

B: still no danger, but we must keep watch this is still a foreign artifact.

WW: Any sign that Superboy is being controlled by her?

B: No, both he and the Sintozoid Vision seem to suffer no collateral damage.

JJ: My niece and I have monitored the two, nothing has surfaced yet.

GL: And chances are nothing happens.

B: Why?

GL: The guardians informed me that the artifact is known as the jewel of the mind, a stone of infinity, it is neither good nor bad, but dangerous in the wrong hands.

S: Does that mean it will not negatively affect them?

GL: No, they're safe. The Guardians are impressed, both Vision and Superboy have not been corrupted by power but want to use it to protect people.

S: Will they need training?

GL: Ethics they can access any mind without difficulties.

S: No problem then, I caught my son giving Miss Marte a talk about privacy and just because she can do something, does not mean she should do it.

WW: Your son is a very mature young man.

F: Not really, last week he put starch in Kid Flash underwear.

S: It was Tony's influence, he loved Stark as soon as they met.

B: From what you complained to me, your son has always been a fan of Stark since he became the Iron Man, even saying that he was better than Superman.

S: He still thinks the iron man is better than me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV SUPERBOY

SB: I hate school, I hate ties.

Rob: It could be worse.

SB: how?

Rob: You could be in Wally's place and be at school now and not here on the beach with us.

SB: One minute of mourning for our friend.

'Poor Wally.'

The weather was nice and we spent the afternoon at the beach, having fun and sunbathing or surfing, when it got dark we decided to get in, and just in time because Batman asked for a staff meeting.

GA: This is my niece Artemis, she's joining the team.

Rob: Welcome.

That's when Roy arrived with a mission for the team. A doctor had created nanorobots capable of invading and destroying any system and now this was in the hands of the Shadow League.

SB: Hey Roy, how are you?

Roy: I'm fine, Superboy.

SB: Are you enjoying working alone?

Roy: Yes.

SB: Okay then.

Roy: simple like that?

SB: I still want you on the team with us, but that should be your decision.

The mission was successful, by the skin of the teeth, but the doctor managed to create an antivirus and destroy its invention, Roy returned to what I wanted to do and our team went back to the cave without problems, arriving there Dad was waiting for me, with a schoolbag.

SB: What happened?

S: Nothing I just came to get you sooner, your grandmother wants you to help her at her meeting with friends.

SB: My cheeks, Grandma's friends love to squeeze them.

KF: At least now you have invulnerability.

SB: I had forgotten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

KF: So, Super, how was the weekend?

SB: Very funny, just so I will not give you pie.

KF: NO! Your grandma's pies are the best.

SB: Come on, let's go to the kitchen.

MM: Your grandmother's pies are hot, Superboy.

Rob: I told you guys, I've eaten those pies since I was a kid.

MM: Have you known each other for a long time?

Rob: At first it was just me and Kid, but then came Superboy and Kaldur, as we were the only helpers we became fast friends.

KF: And we have not separated since then.

B: team training time.

SB: What does this training involve?

B: you will be connected to the mind of Miss Mars and a scenario will be provided, the scenario is scheduled to always get more difficult.

Two hours later the Mars hunter had come in when Artemis did not wake up, and so far he has not come back and things seem to be getting worse.

B: Batman for the watchtower.

"Watchman on the wire."

B: We need the Vision in the cave.

Accessing Vision V01.

V: What happened?

Batman explained the situation.

V: Superboy seems to have noticed something wrong, but he does not know what to do, he is afraid of making things worse.

B: The hunter is our best option so try to wake him up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vision and I are receiving extra training from the uncle of Miss Mars, and we are progressing in our day-to-day powers, our team is getting more and more united, although there is still a secret.

Rob: Do you think Batman distrusts us?

SB: He already knows, man is Batman.

Rob: You're right, he's known for a long time, probably even before us.

SB: I'm worried about Superman, Lex will find this a win-win situation and an opportunity to bring companies together, but Dad ...

Rob: I'm a dead bird.

SB: I will defend you from the great and evil steel man.

Rob: Very funny.

END

FOR ADOPTION


	8. Chapter 8

It's not a chapter, unfortunately.

It's just a clarification related to some reviews I've received.

First, if you go check it out, you will see that you have sent me a dissertation about where I went wrong in the first chapter, I stopped reading in the first paragraph, sorry, I fell asleep and did not understand a word of what was written, the person did not put a name, if you dare to write a review for someone, have the courage to get a response.

According to someone, again an anonymous, wrote me saying that he hated what I wrote about Wanda and Pietro, nothing personal, everyone has their preference, my problem with her is that she raped the minds of several people, she changed from the side? Yes she has changed, but I have not seen her apologize for it, and how am I different from the hundreds of authors out there who hold the same opinion, and who write worse things about her?

What about writing fanfics as a script? this reviewer put it was a rule of the fanfics not to be scripted, I was confused, is this true? If it is, I'm screwed and I'll have to stop posting. I can not write it any other way, I already tried, but the lines got mixed up and people got confused. in fact I only write because I have ideas that I want to read, but I do not find anyone who has written something like that, and as I always put it at the end of the chapter, my fanfics are all for adoption, I write those ideas in the hope that a better author than I am, if you are interested and adopt one of them.

Unfortunately, no one was interested until now.


End file.
